


Adopt, don't buy!

by FlaminiaK



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Adopted, Cat!Aoi, Cat!Uruha, Dog!Kai, Dog!Reita, Dog!Ruki, Gen, Pets, Slice of Life, needed to write some kinda fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 19:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlaminiaK/pseuds/FlaminiaK
Summary: After a long day of work, the most wonderful thing is coming home and be welcomed by your five darlings, the stars of your life!





	Adopt, don't buy!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JazzStoryreader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzStoryreader/gifts).



> After talking a little with @Jazz7Koakuma 'bout pets, I got this idea, so this is quite for you too, Jazz! x3

It’s been a long day at work and you can’t wait to be at home with your dearest pets.

While you sit down on the train towards home, you think about each one of them and how humans could be so bad to abandon a pet even if it’s the thirtieth century.

Science got crazy in the last eighty years and since dogs and cats almost got extincted, scientists fused them with human dna, to create hybrids loyals as animals and durable as humans.

Each of them has more or less some animal traits that varies from mix to mix, but you just love the way yours just were wired.

All of them saved from different kennels and cattery.

And all of them are just the craziest balls of fur and love.

For example: last night your Rottweiler-Labrador mix ate something that made him feel sick, so when you get off the train you start to jog towards the little veterinary clinic a couple of blocks away from your house to buy some stomach tablets.

Then you move quickly to the conbini right next to your home and you buy food -the percs of hybrids are that they ate anything a human would ate- and there you find a really nice, black leathered collar completely covered in fake but sparkly diamonds.

You chuckle, since the birthday of your smallest hybrid is just around the corner, so you buy it too together with the groceries.

Again, you run under the rain and when you finally arrive at your front door, you’re both tired and soaked wet.

When you jingle the keys to search for the right one, you heard shuffles on the other side of the wooden door. “Boys~ Let me in ok? Back up…!” you giggle when, in the little slit between door and its jamb, you see a couple of brown eyes.

Then you enter your warm home and immediately a pair of big arms hugs you from underneath your armpits, squeezing you against an equally big chest. “Ahhh you’re home! Finally~” you hear near your temple.

You laugh softly, before prying away from Kai, your St. Bernard mix that always loves to greet you once home. “Have you guarded the house, mh?” you ask him, getting back a wonderful smile in response. “Good boy~! Where are the others?” you praise him with a ruffle of his fluffy hair, right between his floppy ears, before looking around in search of your other ‘sons’.

Since you give them food and a place to live, together with lotsa love, they might as well call you ‘mom’.

But they choose their own nicknames instead!

Kai wagged his reddish-white fluffy tail and started to walk with you down the hallway. “Aoi and Uruha are sleeping on your bed as always, Ruki and Rei are in the livingro–” a loud thud came from the place Kai was talking about, followed by angry words.

You roll your eyes while Kai jogs towards the noise and you trailed right behind him to find two bodies tangled together and rolling on the floor, growling and little yelps. “Hey, hey, hey!” you shouted, one hand on your hips while the other is still holding the groceries.

Kai is still at your side, spying out his other brothers with part of a long, braided rope between their teeth.

Reita, your Rottie-lab mix has his hands on Ruki’s shoulders, your little but fierce Chihuahua hybrid, and he’s still yanking at the rope with a grin.

But when his chestnut eyes met your not-so-happy face, he stops his movements, ignoring the fact that Ruki was still trying to pry his favorite toy from his teeth, pulling and growling. “What I said this morning, Mister?” you pointed your finger at Reita, his ears immediately dropping a good inch and his face showing sadness under his black-brown fringe.

Reita spitted out the rope, licking his lips quickly before smiling nervously. “That I love to share…?” he tried, getting a punch on the shoulder by Ruki, that still had the rope in his teeth, crunching on it a little to vent his frustration.

You shake your head, puckering your lips “nope! That you have to rest after the mess you made this night… I don’t wanna you throw up on another carpet again” suddenly you remember the medicine you got earlier and walk towards your Labrottie, kneeling down to look at him in the eyes.

He wags his tail at you suddenly, all happy, but when he sees the little white pill in your fingers, he directly bolts into the kitchen “n-no no I’m sorry! I don’t want that!” he barked.

Kai snickered after sitting down on the couch and Ruki puffed, before walking to you. “He’s just a dumb fuck…” he mumbled with a little, angry voice, but when he draped his arms on your shoulders, his slim tail wagged violently.

You rolled your eyes, groaning “He needs to take this anyway… ah! I have a surprise for you, Ru-chan!” you answer him with a little chime and Ruki’s pouted face lit up with excitement “Really?? For me??” he chirped.

With a little of difficulty, you get to stand up with Ruki all jumping around you, asking for his gift. “Stay in the livingroom…! C’mon, I’ll get it to you later!” you chuckle softly, massaging one of his big, wide black ears, then you close yourself in the kitchen.

It’s always the same story with Reita, he’s just scared of any kind of medicine “Rei~ It’s for your tummy, it will make you feel better!” you sing softly, looking around.

You find your Labrottie hidden under the table with his hands on his head and his tail between his legs “no no no I’m sorry don’t kill me~” he whimpered.

If Ruki is the Diva of his brothers, sure Reita was the Drama Queen… “Rei, it’s safe… I promise I’ll give you some chicken after you eat it” you whisper and you can see his ears perk up. “Chicken?? Oh… but that thing stinks–” he puckered his lips and you quickly snatch his jaw in your hand.

“Open, c’mon! Ahhhhh… O-pen… your… mouth…!”

After some prying, you finally throw the microscopic pill down his throat and close his mouth shut.

You look at him swallow and, finally, you can soften your hold. “Good boy! See? No hurting~” you praise him squishing his face in your palms, giving him a little kiss on the forehead. “Now let’s all eat mh? You earned yourself the mighty chicken!” you joke softly.

Both of you came out from under the table, only to see Kai spying on you two from the almost-open kitchen door. “Is everything ok? I’m hungry…!” he spoke softly and Ruki behind him pushed him with both hands. “I’m hungry too you big boned fuck, let me in the kitchen!” he shouted.

You sigh with a little smile: there were motives behind the abandonment of each of your dearests.

Ruki had territory and temperament issues that you were treating with cuddles and boundaries, along with some bland natural sedatives in his food.

Kai’s previous old owner died when he was a pup so he went straight to a high-kill shelter, before you found him.

Reita was salvaged with others of his kind from an illegal fights and betting rounds -meaning he had some health problems and scars on his body that he tried to hide, meaning the band on his nose-.

You chuckled and put the groceries on the table, one by one, while your doggies just find themselves a nice place to sit down. “Ok Ru-chan~…! Since is almost your birthday… ta-daaan!” you sang, showing him the black-and-diamond-covered collar.

Ruki’s eyes widens and his ears are straights as spindles, his tail wagging so much his entire body started to tremble. “For me…? It’s…” his smile was so innocent that you almost laughed, because was totally out of his usual character. “Yeah, let’s wear it and be all charming, mh?” you spoke, while Reita was spying from behind your shoulders. “I wanna a new collar too!” he borked.

Kai laughed. “You already have one, silly! And you always say you love it!” the St. Bernard pointed at the studded black collar around the Labrottie neck, but Reita crossed his arms on his chest. “But it’s old, I want a new one!”.

The two started to bicker between them, while you fumble with the buckle of Ruki’s new collar and when it’s done you give him a couple of little pats. “There, you look amazi–!” he assaults you, hugging tightly and planting his lips on your cheek with a smack.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you! It’s wonderful I love it I’m so happy you’re the best in the world!” Ruki rolled word after word without even breathing and you would’ve laugh a little more, if not for a tired moan from the bedroom. “SHUT… THE FUCK… UP, DOG. I’m trying to sleeeeeep”.

The lamenting, sleepy voice of Aoi made Ruki growl and you had to pet him quickly before he went tormenting the -still bigger than him- black Bengal. “Ok guys! I’ll prepare dinner and then we’ll set up for movie night” you chuckle, grasping everyone’s sudden interest.

You prepare bowls of steamed chicken, potatoes and kidney beans for the three of them, adding some boiled carrots for Kai and brown rice for Ruki, then you pat every one of them before leaving the kitchen to let them eat.

You still need to change in more comfortable clothes and you take advantage fo that moment of calm to just shuffle to your closet door, looking at your two feline hybrids.

Uruha, your blue-point Ragdoll, is curled up on the bed hugging his favorite pillow and snoring softly in it like there was no tomorrow.

Aoi, the black Bengal, was instead all stretched with his back on poor Uruha and with his arms folded on his face.

You almost laughed loudly, since they seemed a ball of rice with a sheet of Nori seaweed on top of it.

You changed into your comfy sweatpants and in a oversized hoodie, before walking slowly towards the two cats.

Slowly… sloooowwwlyy~ This is a chance you don’t wanna waste, especially when your tsundere’s belly all exposed like that.

You move you feet with caution, before inhaling a deep breath and lowering quickly.

BBBBRRRFFFFFFFFFHHFFHHFFHF!

You blow directly against Aoi’s belly making a loud fart noise and he immediately curls up clawing at your head. “Are you crazy??” he snaps, biting a couple of your locks when you still continue to tickle his stomach. “I was sleeping!! Why in this house there’s no time to sleep?? Umpfh!” Aoi jumped off the bed, stretching his back before grunting annoyed.

You giggle softly, scratching the small of his back “don’t be such a downer, Koneko-chan” you mock him, seeing his tail raise with happiness with your little scratching motion, but his black-spotted ears are flat on his head. “Fuck you, would ya?” he uttered all blushed, before walking towards the kitchen.

Probably he and Uruha were hungry too like your other boys and so you decided to lay on the bed near your Ragdoll, scratching between his pale gray ears. “’ruha? Wakey wakey darlin’~” you sing softly, seeing his face scrunch up a little, nuzzling the pillow while starting to knead it gently with his finger.

Another couple of scratches, this time at the conjunction between his jaw and his ear, looking at him roll lazily on his back. “Uruha, wake up, I cooked dinner for all of you” you try to wake him a second time, failing.

He was still moving his hands in the air, but his eyes were still closed.

“Uruha…”  
“’Ruuuuuhaaaaa”  
“Shima-chaaann~”

“Holy hell you sleep like a corpse!” you snap, amused, and finally the Ragdoll opens his large, azure eyes. “Mmmmhhhhh ‘morning” he purrs, stretching both his legs and his arms, before rolling again on his belly.

You stand up after scratching just above his tail and smile at him. “Dinner’s ready, move your fluffy ass, c’mon” you chuckle and finally you have all of your five boys in the kitchen.

But you don’t see Aoi when you walk in and Ruki is growling at the top of the cupboards. “Awwww again? Stop going up there!” you moan, seeing a pair of black ears pop up from the border of the fridge. “I hate eating with the dogs, they’re annoying!” Aoi whined.

If your dogs had a past, also you cats had one and Aoi was the most troublesome of your little pack: he was your first pet and you found him when he was a kitten.

Someone dumped him in a river with his brothers and sister in a big bag and you managed to save only him with long hours at the vet and weeks of heavy care.

Being your first one, he’s really protective and jealous of you, but he manages to go along quite well with everyone.

Uruha, instead, was a different case: he was already adult when he came to your front door asking for food, his fur matted and one of his eyes closed shut.

He never wanted to be petted, but after days and days of free food and shelter he started to trust you… and then he was there, all charming with his off-white long hair and furry lazy tail.

Aoi pouted while you tried to force him down the fridge, using one of his toys without effects. “Ok, guess you don’t want the special tuna I got for you” you chuckled, seeing his pupils enlarge suddenly.

FINALLY… you had all of them around the table, talking and eating, brotherly quarrels and laughters.

Then all of you moved to the couch to watch a movie together while Aoi and Uruha ran through the house chasing each other, jumping over the furniture and sprinting from room to room.

Hours passed like that and when you decided to move to your bed, you got them all in perfect formation:

-Kai was on your left with a hand circled around your waist, face towards the door as he always loved to do in case some intruder came.

-Reita was all snuggled on your legs, already moving in his sleep and murmuring jumbled words.

-Ruki found his favorite spot literally above your head, circling you with his body and starting snoring pretty soon.

-Uruha curled up near your free angle, kneading the covers on your feet with a soft purr, shifting his tail slowly.

-Aoi searched the inside of your arms, rolling up against your chest and nuzzling his face in your neck while he did the same hand-movements of his feline brother, biting at your hoodie like a kitten.

This was your little heaven, circled by those crazy fucks that you’ll never stop to love.


End file.
